


Dovahkiin, Tell Me Your Tale

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multiple Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Post-Companions Questline (Elder Scrolls), Post-Dark Brotherhood Questline (Elder Scrolls), Post-Thieves Guild Questline (Elder Scrolls), Reluctant Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, dragons have human AND dragon forms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: The Graybeards take in a young girl they know to be Dragonborn. But they could never predict, that years later, this same girl would drag so many other Dragonborns out from hiding and into the fight.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Various Skyrim Characters/Original Character(s)





	Dovahkiin, Tell Me Your Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Skyrim story, so I added all my favorite Dragonborns and put them together. I also made my own lore cuz why not :)

Long ago, a Yokuan girl was brought to High Hrothgar. Her parents knew she was special the moment she was born. The Graybeards, also, knew she was special. So they kept her, they trained her. Because they knew that this girl was Dragonborn. She learned the Way of the Voice quickly, she was a natural. This only showed that she was Dragonborn. As she trained, she grew more wise. But she didn't know how to wield a sword. So, the day she met Paarthurnax, he picked up a sword and showed her how to use it. He was an excellent teacher, gentle and stern. As the girl grew, she began to see him as her father. Not that she would ever tell him that.

"Skorus, lift her feet. It'll prevent the potential of tripping."

Skorus does as she's told and lifts her feet more, Paarthurnax circling her. He directs the movement of her sword with his own, gently tapping her and moving her into a correct stance. But as they trained, Skorus grew more and more bored. And curious.

"Master, may I ask a question?"

Paarthurnax comes to a stop in front of her, "Of course."

"Why do you and the Graybeards train me?"

Paarthurnax hums, "Why do you think we train you for?"

Skorus begins to move around him, resuming her training but still talking, "Training me to be a hermit? I never get to go to the base of the mountain, never get to talk to pilgrims, never interact with other students-"

She finds an opening and goes for it, but Paarthurnax is always a step ahead and blocks her. Skorus groans and her master speaks, "You are not ready for the world, young one. The pilgrims are not here to see you, and the other students will other distract you. Your training is much different from theirs."

She is knocked to the ground and Paarthurnax stands over her, "You are to be trained as this world's savior. When the dragons return, and they will, you will be our first line of defense."

Skorus is helped up, the girl unable to look Paarthurnax in the eye, "Do you understand?"

She nods, but she still has so many questions. She is treated like she's one of a kind. But deep down, she knew that there were more like her out there. Somewhere, there were men and women who wanted what she wanted, peace. Skorus knows that they were there, and she would find them. But do to that, she would have to need out of High Hrothgar. She had been planning the trip for many moons now. She had supplies stuffed in a bag, she planned her escape route as well. But there was one issue-

\- Arngeir. He almost never slept! He was almost always stalking the halls! Skorus would have to sneak past him into to get into the real world. At this moment, she stood, peaking around the corner. Arngeir was mediating by the doors. She tip toed past him, hand now on the door as she attempted to ease it open. But curse that gods awful noise that came from the door! Arngeir was a ware now, standing and heading over to her. Skorus curses to herself as she prepares to speak with her second most verbal master.

"And where are you off to, young one?"

Skorus avoids eye contact, "Out?"

He smiles a small smile, "Out where?"

Skorus looks to the partially open door behind her, "Out there?"

Arngeir hums, "You've been wanting to go out into the world for such a long time... Perhaps it is time that you find your footing."

Skorus feels her heart leap. As she stares in awe, Arngeir gives her a blank journal, "Promise to write your adventures... And promise to write home."

Skorus chokes back a sob as she hugs the man. Arngeir holds her with one arm. Soon she is out the door, stuffing her new journal in her bag. The cold of the outside world was welcomed as she made her way down the Seven Thousand Steps. She was so happy! She would bristle up when she passed pilgrims. Finally, at the bottom of the mountain, she froze. This was it, freedom. The moment she dreamed of for ages. This was perfect!

Skorus jumps off the step and into the ground like a child. Her grin was wide as she marched through the town with great promise. People passed by her, not giving her any mind as she made her way. The first place she wanted to go was the place she saw almost every morning she trained: Whiterun! The problem was, she wasn't sure how to get there. Now that she was down on the ground, she wasn't sure where anything was. She ran into the the inn in the town, Vilemyr Inn. 

A man's voice greeted her. He was big and seemed jolly enough. She went up to him, "Excuse me."

He smiles down at her, "Hello, young one. Anything I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for a way to get to Whiterun."

"Ah, you're in luck. Two men are heading their way there-," The man stops his words and thinks for a moment before smiling, "Actually, there's an guard down the way who could direct you."

Skorus frowns, "Hold on, what about the two men that are heading there?"

The man leans closer, whispering, "They're dangerous. Too dangerous for a young girl to be travelling with. A big red Khajiit and a small Imperial man, both near insane. I strongly suggest you steer clear."

Skorus huffs and looks around. In a back corner of the inn, there sat a Khajiit and an red-headed Imperial... dressed as a jester? Skorus ignores the inn-keep's pleas as she approaches the two. They talked in hush tones.

"Mother says he waits in Whiterun."

"Then let us go, Listener! Cicero is eager to wet his blade!"

Were they talking about murder? Skorus stops for a moment before she swallows her fear and speaks, "Excuse me, Mr. Khajiit?"

The Khajiit turns his head, the fire's light catching in his black mane. He was huge compared to her, bright silver eyes analyzing her. Finally, he let out a deep chuckle and speaks gently, "Mr. Khajiit was my bastard father. You can call me Tee."

"Tee. I heard you and your friend were heading to Whiterun, may I tag along?"

The other man turns around, "Oh what I kindly child you are! So small, so fragile! Oh, please Listener! May she come along!?"

The Khajiit, Tee, hums as he thinks, "Why are you heading there for?"

"I'm visiting. I wish to travel all of Skyrim, write down my adventures, and return home."

The red-headed Imperial claps his hands eagerly as the Khajiit smiles a toothy smile, showing he very Vampire fangs, 'Of course, who are we to stand in the way of your dream? We're leaving at dusk. Is that alright?"

Skorus smiles and nods. Tee chuckles before turning to his companion. Skorus knew there were several warning signs, but for some reason she felt that she could trust Tee. Something about him was... familiar. Something close to the feeling she got when she was around Paarthurnax, but not quite the same. She couldn't place the feeling. Once darkness settled over the town, the two men were up and leaving. Skorus said goodbye to the nervous inn-keep and followed the men out the door.

Outside, Tee readied a giant black horse with red eyes. Skorus knew this was a daedra, she could feel it. But the beast was steady and let Tee pet him and ready the saddle. The beast noticed Skorus and it's ears flicked forward, looking head-on at her. His pupils were circles, too. Definitely not a normal horse. But when she took a step towards him, the beast lowered his head and sniffed her in a manner similar to a war dog. SHe smiles as she scratches his jaw and the beast is pleased.

"Shadowmere likes you."

"He seems nice enough."

The red-headed man cackles, "Oh, he's lovely!"

Tee glares at him before motioning Skorus to step forward. When she does, he picks her up and places her on the horse's back. He then mounts up. 

"Wait, what about him?"

The red-headed man covers his heart with a smile, "So sweet, small child. Don't you worry about Cicero! I'll run faster than the horse!"

Tee snorts and whispers to her, "He likes running... He also has too much energy for a man his age."

Skorus hums as she looks back at Cicero. Finally, they're on their way. They navigate the darkness rather well. Well, Tee and Shadowmere does. Skorus lost count how many times Cicero ran into something and nagged the object like it was alive. At some point, Cicero stabbed a tree. A tree. Tee paid the man no mind as he carried on. During the ride, Skorus began to drift off. She awoke with the sun in her eyes and the great plains of Whiterun rolling in front of her. She was in awe.

"Oh good! You're finally awake!"

Skorus stretches and yawns. Cicero was still keeping pace with Shadowmere, not even seeming out of breath or the slightest bit tired. He had that same mad smile on his lips, too. Skorus perks up when the walls of Whiterun are in view, the farmhouses that littered the land around the Hold seeming so small in comparison. 

"We're here!"

"In a few more paces we will be."

Tee hops off the horse and walks, Shadowmere staying close. As they got closer, the more people that appeared. Skorus scoots forward until she's in the saddle, holding onto the saddle horn as they walk to the stables. The stable master recognizes Tee and sighs, "You won't be long, will you?"

"Of course not!"

Tee plucks Skorus off the horse as the stable master takes him and puts him in a stall. The other horses seem startled by Shadowmere. As Skorus is placed on the ground, guards surround them. Tee and Cicero are unbothered as the guards aim their weapons, "Tee Ra Gaz! You are under arrest!"

Tee smiles, "Goodbye, Skorus. I'm sure we'll see each other again, soon."

Tee is walked off by the guards, Cicero staying put at the stables. Skorus wants to ask him what was going on, but that was pretty obvious. So she said her goodbyes to the madman and the horse before going inside the Hold. Other children are running around, smaller than her, but still children. As she walks on to the marketplace, a group of warriors march past. A golden haired woman catches Skorus' attention for she had the same aura as Tee. 

Skorus chases after her, "Excuse me!"

The woman stops and turns. She is broad shouldered, short hair, scars littered her body. She was a Companion, a proud on too.

"Are you a Companion?"

The woman nods, "I am."

Skorus smiles and the woman smiles. Skorus knew that the woman felt what she felt for she kneel down to look Skorus in the eye, "You're a young warrior, aren't you?"

One of the men in the group turn to her, "Harbinger, we have to get back to Jorrvaskr."

Skorus smiles, she heard of the Companions. They were talented warriors, men and women of honor. This woman was something special, too. Skorus could tell.

"Could I watch you train?"

"Oh?"

"Could I come to Jorrvaskr and watch you train? Please?"

The woman smiles, "Of course. Come during the day. Or better yet, where are you and your family staying? They all can come."

"Oh, I don't have anyone. It's just me."

The woman straightens, "That will not do! Come, you'll stay with me."

The man from before goes to speak but is silenced by a red-headed woman.

"What do I call you?"

"I am Monika Wolf-Frost. And this is my wife, Aela the Huntress. And you are?"

"Skorus."

Skorus bows her head and the red-headed woman smiles at her. The man from before clearly wishes to protest but remains silent, his eye twitching as Monika offers her hand to Skorus. Skorus wasn't one to hold hands, not even with Paarthurnax or Arngeir. But she made the exception this once and took the woman's hand. She was lead to the famous mead hall, Jorrvaskr, and was welcomed inside. There was food everywhere and a pair of men fighting in the middle of the hall.

Monika pays them no mind as she leads Skorus downstairs into the belly of the building. 

"We have plenty of beds here. You can sleep here until-"

"I'm not lost."

"Oh?"

"I wish is explore all of Skyrim! This is my first of many stops along the way."

"You're traveling alone?"

"I had two companions who brought me from Ivarstead but, uh... One was arrested and the other hung back at the stables and I don't know if he's still there."

Monika stares before her eyes narrow. She was thinking for a moment before she finally spoke, "These companions, do they have names?"

"Tee and Cicero."

Aela growls, "Those two- Girl, why did you travel with them?"

"They were heading my way! They were very nice to me, too."

Monika looks to Aela, "Sweet, could you help Skorus settle? I must have some words with a certain Khajiit."

Aela nods and Skorus feels slightly panicked, "Is something wrong?"

"There are many things wrong, but not with you, child. Now, let's get you settled so you can rest."


End file.
